


Volume One: The Thirst Follow

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: The Adventures of Alex Danvers: Gay Disaster [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: Alex accidentally likes one of Maggie's pictures on Facebook and then thirst follows her on Instagram.Also, Lucy Lane is the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably shouldn't have started this when I have two (or is it three) WIPs but I did. Hey. At least I'm not out doing drugs? So there's that.

It starts off innocently enough. Really! It does. At least that’s what Alex tells herself about ten minutes later.

She’s bored, though she’ll never admit it to her sister and friends if asked. Kara’s away at some camp for the next two weeks. Lucy is on a road trip with her sister and won’t be back until next week. Winn is grounded after breaking into National City’s science museum to check out the new space exhibit before it opened to the public. Lena’s doing an internship at Lex Corp so her weekdays are booked solid until the end of the summer. (Not to mention Lena is more of Kara’s friend than Alex’s so she and Alex don’t ever really hang out without Kara around). Clark is on the other side of the country with his parents for a family vacation.

Alex is done with her work at her parents’ lab for the day. She technically has half an hour left before her mom and dad will let her leave so she does what any normal teenager would do when she has time to spare.

She finds herself on Facebook.

She likes Kara’s pictures and statuses of her time at camp. She tags Winn in a couple of memes for him to see when he’s done being grounded. She tags Lena in a post about golden retrievers and comments on how it reminds her of Kara when Lena brings donuts to the house.

Lucy and Lois are tagged in a post by someone named Maggie Sawyer. It’s a picture of the Lane sisters flanking a really attractive girl around Lucy and Alex’s age. The caption reads, ‘Here’s to new friends. Thanks, James Olsen!’

Alex taps ‘Like’ without really thinking about it. Her phone buzzes with a text message from Lucy.

 **The Best Lane [4:02 pm]** – _You like that picture for me or the pretty girl, Danvers?_

**[4:02 pm] –** _For Lois actually_

**The Best Lane [4:03 pm]** _– Ass_

**[4:04 pm] -** _Aww thanks. I knew those squats were working_

**The Best Lane [4:06 pm] –** _You should ask your parents to do experiments on your ego to see how much bigger it can get before it kills you_

**[4:06 pm] –** _Dick_

**The Best Lane [4:07 pm] –** _Oh did you try some while we were gone? Please don’t tell me it was Max Lord’s_

**[4:09 pm] –** _You’re disgusting. I just threw up in my mouth a little_

**The Best Lane [4:11 pm] –** _So you’re saying you didn’t try dick while we were away_

**[4:11 pm] –** _Nope. Still a lesbian thank you very much_

**The Best Lane [4:12 pm] –** _You’re welcome_

**The Best Lane [4:12 pm] –** _But seriously. You liked that picture cause Maggie’s hot, didn’t you?_

Alex switches back to Facebook. She looks at the picture again. Lucy is right. This Maggie girl is hot. Really hot.

**[4:15 pm]** _– Liked it for you and Lois. Hot girl was a bonus._

**The Best Lane [4:16 pm] –** _Good answer. Gotta go. Lois wants me to drive now. Miss you_

**[4:16 pm]** _– Miss you too. Come back in one piece_

Lucy sends her a message with three thumbs up emojis. Alex switches apps. She’s back on Facebook.

She doesn’t mean to do it. Not really. She just…happens to find herself on Maggie’s Facebook. It’s not super private so Alex can pretty much see every picture she’s posted or been tagged in by her friends and family. It’s easy to see how Alex gets lost in looking through her pictures.

She finds an album from earlier in the summer. Most of the pictures are of her and James Olsen, Lois and Clark’s friend from college. There’s a picture of the two of them training for a Spartan Race. Alex’s mouth goes dry because holy abs, Batman.

“I’m gay.”

“I know, dear. What are you still doing here?”

Her mother’s voice startles Alex enough that she fumbles with her phone for a bit before it slips out of her hands and drops to the ground. Alex picks up her phone and shoves it into her back pocket. She glances over to see her mother watching her with a mixture of concern and amusement.

“I was just finishing some stuff,” Alex mumbles. “Do you need me to do anything else?”

Eliza glances around the lab. It’s obvious that Alex had finished her work for the day a while ago. She wondered just what Alex had been looking at on her phone that distracted her to the point that Eliza entered the room unnoticed. Normally she would push for an answer but not today. Alex has been a little more somber than usual with her sister and friends not around.

“Your father and I don’t need anything else,” Eliza says. “Why don’t you head home for the day?”

Alex sighs. “It’s just so boring at home without Kara. Winn’s still grounded and everyone else won’t be back until next week or later,”

“I’m sure you’ll find something to occupy yourself with, Alex. Why don’t you finish your school shopping? You move into the dorms next month and your list is still full of things you need to buy.”

Alex groans and trudges out of the lab.

“Fine.”

##

Alex has finished most of her school shopping by the time Winn is done being grounded. They meet up at the coffee shop on his first day of freedom. Alex buys him his favorite drink to celebrate.

“So tell me,” Winn says as he sips on his coffee, “what have I missed while I was imprisoned?”

“You were grounded for a week, not put in jail.”

“It felt like I was in jail!”

“You broke into the National City Science Museum. You’re lucky they didn’t throw you in jail.”

“Yeah.” Winn grins. “Totally worth it though. That exhibit is awesome.”

They talk of Alex’s work in her parents’ lab, of what Winn built while he was grounded. Winn goes on Facebook to check out the memes Alex had tagged him in the other day. He discovers something very interesting in his browsing.

“Hey, Alex?” He slips his phone across the table to Alex. “Who is this Maggie person and why did you like a picture of her training for a Spartan Race with James?”

Alex chokes on her latte. She looks at Winn’s phone. Sure enough, there’s the picture of James and Maggie with the note ‘Alex Danvers recently liked James Olsen’s photo.’ The last time Alex had seen that picture was four days ago in her parents’ lab.

“Damn it!”

She pulls out her own phone and goes on Facebook to unlike the picture.

“That’s embarrassing.”

“She is hot though. Oh hey! She’s got an Instagram. Check it out.”

“Winn, we are not checking out Maggie’s – Hello.”

Maggie’s Instagram, it turns out, is chock full full of pictures just like the one Alex accidentally liked on her Facebook. There are pictures of her working out with James at the gym or hiking. There are pictures of food, naturally. Maggie’s favorite foods seem to be pizza, pancakes, and tiramisu. There’s a picture of Maggie sitting atop a motorcycle that has Alex choking on her coffee again. Even further back is a picture of Maggie kissing some girl at a pride parade.

“Oh,” is all Alex says.

“Oh?” Winn looks at the picture Alex is staring at. “Oh! This Maggie person is gay! Dude, you should totally follow her.”

“Because she’s gay?”

“That and you’re basically drooling right now looking at these pictures. Just do it. Thirst follow her.”

“That is by far the dumbest piece of advice you’ve ever given me.”

(Alex does wind up thirst following Maggie on Instagram later that night. She’s extra careful not to like any of Maggie’s pictures this time.)

##

Kara returns from camp the day before the Lane sisters get home from their road trip. She and Alex spend the entire day at home, baking and sending Winn, Lucy, Clark, and Lena silly Snapchats. Kara talks a mile a minute as she updates Alex's on everything that happened at camp.

“So what'd you do while I was gone?” Kara pops a handful of chocolate chips into her mouth. “I saw that you followed some girl on Instagram. James’ friend Maggie, right?”

Alex narrows her eyes at the grin on Kara’s face. The grin doesn’t fade, it only grows as Alex ignores Kara’s question in favor of dumping chocolate chips into the mixing bowl full of cookie dough.

“She’s very pretty,” Kara continues. “And it looks like she’s single judging by the lack of recent posts with that girl.”

"You went through her Instagram?”

“You don’t follow a lot of people so I just wanted to see what made her so different.”

“Oh that’s super comforting.”

“At least I didn’t accidentally like one of her pictures on Facebook.”

“You have no proof.”

“Lucy took a screenshot and sent it to me last week.”

“Lucy is the worst.”

##

It turns out that Lucy really is the worst. Alex decides this when Lucy and Lois return from their road trip. An hour after they return to National City, they invite their friends over for dinner. Alex, Kara, Winn, and Lena all pile into Alex’s car and head over to the Lane residence.

Lucy answers the door. She hugs everyone else before Alex. When it’s her turn to greet Alex, she has the shit eating grin to end all shit eating grins on her face. Alex narrows her eyes at Lucy and refuses to step inside the house.

“What did you do?” Alex asks.

“Why do you assume I did anything?” The false innocence in Lucy’s voice makes Alex tense.

“So you did do something. Luce, what did you do?”

Kara answers Alex’s question. Alex zones in on the sound of her sister’s voice. Kara is greeting someone who clearly doesn’t know who she is. She introduces Winn and Lena to this person. She says Alex should be in shortly which Lucy takes as her cue to grab Alex by her wrist and drag her into the living room.

Where Maggie Sawyer, the girl Alex thirst followed on Instagram last week, is standing with Kara, Winn, and Lena around her.

“Mags!” Lucy’s voice is so chipper Alex kind of wants to punch her in the teeth. “This is Alex, the girl I told you about.”

Alex is certain her brain has sort of short circuited because yes, she’s properly introducing herself to Maggie and shaking her hand but all she can think about is that Lucy told Maggie about her? Was that before or after she thirst followed her on Instagram.

“A little bit of both,” Maggie says. “But mostly before when you liked that picture of me and James.”

It’s then that Alex realizes she’s asked that out loud.

Alex blushes. Her blush worsens when Maggie smiles at her. (Dimples!) Lucy and Winn snicker somewhere behind her. She can’t see Kara but Alex knows she’s got a dopey grin on her face and is squeezing Lena’s arm a little too hard based on Lena’s soft, ‘Yes, Kara. I can see. I’m going to bruise soon.’ Alex kind of hates her sister and their friends right now.

“Dinner’s ready!” Lois calls from the kitchen, momentarily saving Alex from any more embarrassment.

Alex hangs back while the other head to the kitchen. She catches Lucy’s wrist as she passes her and pulls her back into the living room.

“What the hell?” Alex asks.

“Maggie’s going to NCU too,” Lucy says. “Lois suggested she come back with us so she didn’t have to drive here from Nebraska by herself.”

“And you didn’t think to share this with the rest of us because?”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Lucy smirks. “And I also couldn’t resist surprising you.”

“You are the worst.”

“Says you. Maggie thinks I’m awesome.”

“The. Worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at ossiferko.tumblr.com or http://spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. Either or. Come say 'hi.'


End file.
